Good Night Love
by Peyton-Saki
Summary: One shot with leon and cloud they are about 16ish i guess please review


**Disclaimer:I dont own Kingdom hearts wow thats a surprise lol**

**Warning: Sex, Yaoi, Discriptive **

**Please Read and review**

* * *

**Leon: Please do i loved doing this for peyton**

**Cloud: so did i it was good to top you**

**Leon: hey it was Peyton's idea not yours**

**Cloud: good point**

**Leon: whatever just let them read this **

**Both: Enjoy and Review**

**Peyton: thanks guys go back to what ever you do on your own time**

**Leon: you not toping again**

**Cloud: yes i am **

**Peyton: how about a threesome hehe enjoy the story while we you know  
**

* * *

If you were to ask, neither of the boys would really be able to tell you how this all started. Everything seemed so normal at the time, that if you were to look back, you would have noticed everything clicking into place. It all started when the blond boy caught the lion looking at him.

Leon went to his homeroom at 8 o' clock in the morning as usual, but something was different today. He was being cautious. And nobody knew why, but nobody dared to ask.

He felt different too. He had woken up this morning with a throbbing erection poking out of his boxers. He knew he who he had been dreaming about, but why him.

The bell rang, bringing him out of his daydream. Cloud walked in right before the teacher and smirked at Leon's dazed and flushed face.

As Mrs. Spim walked in she called the class to order. "everybody be quiet, the announcements are on" she said as she turned to the TV that sat in the top right corner of the classroom.

As the announcements were said Leon fell back into his flashback.

Leon was moaning and arching his back as Cloud, who was behind him with most of his clothes still on to, slamming into Leon at an enormous rate making himself moan and groan and thrust his hips into Leon. "Oh… god... harder Cloud!" he gasped, Cloud eagerly obliged back snapping his hips harshly and driving in deeper. He lifted one of Leon's legs slightly to change the angle, making his slam into Leon's prostate hard.

He was brought back out of his daydream again by a painful erection that had started, between his legs. It was then that he looked at Cloud and he flushed yet again when he thought of him pounding into him. His erection grew larger and harder by the second. Cloud looked around when he felt stares on his back, he smirked again as he saw Leon's flushed and pink face staring at him. He smirked again, as the bell rang. Leon was the first out the door and Cloud was the second. Cloud knew Leon had free period next as did he so he followed Leon outside to the tennis courts. Leon sat down by the fenced in courts and sighed loudly. Cloud came walking toward him with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Whats wrong Leon" he said between his smirked lips. "Nothing much" Leon replied nonchalantly trying to forget about his throbbing erection. Cloud giggled and knelt down beside Leon and started to rub Leon's clothed erection. Leon started to pant and moan as Cloud reached his hand to the waist band of his pants and pulled it down far enough to see Leon's rather large throbbing cock. Cloud's eyes widened as he gazed at it, but was brought back to the present by Leon's jerking hips. Leon moaned again as Cloud moved his toward Leon's cock and engulfed him entirely. He hummed contently and the vibration of it pushed Leon over the edge. He came in strong spurts into the back of Cloud's mouth, Cloud drank all of it and kissed the tip of his penis as his mouth left it. Cloud moved back a bit a Leon caught his breath. "Wow" he breathed between his gasps for air. Cloud leaned in closer and pulled Leon in for a kiss. "Wow, is right. That was amazing" Cloud said and then blushed. "Do you wanna come over later" he continued. "Sure" Leon answered "do you want my to bring anything" he asked suggestively? "No I have everything we will need" he said with a genuine smile. Cloud reached into his bag and pulled out a towel and helped Leon clean up himself and pull his pants back up. They kissed again and walked to math class together hands swinging at there side. Leon reached over and grabbed Cloud's hand and continued to walk to class hand in hand.

When Leon walked into Cloud's house he was amazed it was really sophisticated and like a Japanese living space. Tatami mats on the floor and small black sofas. Cloud walked in front of him and led him up the stairs into his room. He had a full size bed located under the window. He sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him and Leon dropped him bag and walked over stripping off his coat as he did. He sat down and started to kiss Cloud, he slid his tongue across his bottom lip silently asking for access. Cloud parted his lips allowing Leon's tongue access to his warm wet cavern. He slowly moved his tongue to battle with Leon's enjoying the wet friction. They pulled apart to breathe and continued to hold each other. Cloud's hands started to creep down Leon's front and into the hem of his shirt he reached up until he found Leon's small rounded nipple and started to pinch and pull at it. Leon's moaned and pulled Cloud in for another kiss. Leon started to take control now as he moved his lips down the side of Cloud's neck. He moved into Cloud's lap and licked at his collar bone, making him moan. He reached down to the hem of Cloud's black shirt and pulled it up over his head, Cloud complied by lifting his arms up. Leon threw the shirt on the floor and and slid off Cloud's lap and unzipped his pants. He pulled them off with a little tug and help from Cloud. Together they pulled them off and pushed them aside on the floor. Cloud then proceeded to pull Leon's shirt and pants off. When they were off Leon pushed Cloud back into the bed and pulled off his boxers, to reveal a very large cock. His eyes widened as he thought to himself "_wow its bigger then mine, will it fit?" _He opened his mouth and pushed Cloud's cock inside forgetting about everything else. He sucked and moved his hand up and down just like Cloud had done this past morning. Cloud was moaning and holding Leon's head, pulling at the dark mane of hair. Leon's then hummed causing Cloud cry out and cum into Leon's waiting mouth. He sat up and wiped his mouth as he swallowed the salty cum and grimaced at the taste. Cloud opened his eyes watching Leon and started to giggle at the face he made. Leon looked down and grabbed Cloud's arms and they rolled over, so Leon was on the bottom. He felt a breeze of cold air as Cloud slid off him reaching in to his nightstand and pulled a small tube out of the stand and sat back on Leon's abdomen rubbing his chest. His hands sliding down around the muscles that were placed his lower belly. He shifted and slid down and put his head between Leon's legs and grabbed the tube he had discarded on the side of the bed and squeezed a little on he fingers and started to push one finger in and looked up at Leon for signs of discomfort. As he pushed the finger in Leon started to wiggle at the feeling not yet used to it but it didn't hurt. He nodded and Cloud slid another finger in the tight hole. He scissored his fingers till the hole was wider and slid the last finger in and pushed them in together until he found Leon's prostate. He slid over it and Leon arched his back in an arch and moaned loudly. He slid his fingers out and put his cock at Leon's entrance he looked up and leaned over and kissed him as he thrust in. Leon screamed into Clouds mouth and broke the kiss. He tried to pull away but Cloud held onto his hips. He caught Leon's lips again and kissed him as he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in to the hilt. Tears started to fall from his eyes, and Cloud leaned up to kiss away each one. As the pain ebbed away he started to feel the pleasure crashed over him as Cloud pounded into him. He started to moan in pleasure and met Cloud at each thrust. As both felt the edge coming they started to move faster and faster, Cloud reaching out for Leon's forgotten cock, he stroked it up and down matching each thrust. Leon came with a low growl-like moan. Cloud felt the grip around his dick get tighter and thrust into Leon without rhythm, and came with a higher moan. They rode out their orgasms with a few more thrusts. Cloud rolled over onto Leon's side pulling out of him at the same time. They lay there gasping and trying to catch there breath. "I love you" Cloud gasped out, Leon blushed and said "I have loved you for years." he fell asleep. Cloud smirked and put an arm across Leon's stomach. "good night, love" he said and fell asleep.

* * *

**well that was fun( laughs evilly) um we kind were having fun **

**stop that leon, oh cloud**

**Leon: thanks for reading please  
Cloud: review love you all thanks for reading **


End file.
